La fin des ténèbres
by Kahouete
Summary: Severus s'écroule sous les crochets de Nagini. Il a le temps de confier ses souvenirs à Harry et espère être libéré de la douleur lors de sa mort. Son vœu sera-t'il exaucé ? OS


Bienvenue dans cet OS. Juste un mot rapide pour vous dire que l'univers HP ne m'appartient pas, et encore moins les personnages. Merci Allamanda pour la correction =)

Bonne lecture !

 **La fin des ténèbres.**

Il avait fixé les deux émeraudes du garçon, cherchant un moyen de partir avec un souvenir heureux.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, malgré le dégoût que ça lui inspirait, pour aider le survivant. Il avait fait plus de mauvais choix dans sa vie que de bons et l'un d'eux avait eu pour conséquence la mort de son unique amour. Il avait essayé de se racheter en protégeant le garçon, pas par amour pour lui mais par respect envers Lily. Il espérait quelque part qu'il serait pardonné, même s'il en doutait.

Quelques secondes après avoir plongé son regard dans celui d'Harry, Severus Rogue rendait son dernier soupir et quittait le monde des vivants.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, au contraire, il l'avait souvent côtoyé dans sa vie et aujourd'hui, il espérait juste pouvoir être enfin libéré de la douleur et du chaos qui dictaient son existence. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues et qu'il avait faites pour le compte de Voldemort, il savait qu'il était bon pour l'Enfer comme les moldus disaient.

Il avait les yeux fermés et était allongé dans ce qui semblait être de l'herbe. Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, profitant du calme, une main caressant paresseusement les brins. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la mort était bien agréable. Il ne ressentait plus de colère, de dégout, de peur ou encore de douleur.

A cette pensée, il leva une main vers la blessure infligée par le serpent mais il ne trouva rien. Il avait beau tâter l'endroit du bout des doigts, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se mit à réfléchir à la situation, se demandant si c'était possible que sa mort ait effacé toute trace de sa blessure.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher de lui, dans un léger bruissement.

\- Severus ?!

L'homme se figea. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il ne l'avait plus entendue pendant des années et pourtant, il ne pouvait la confondre avec d'autres. C'était _sa_ voix. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de ne pas céder à la joie qui s'était emparée de lui.

Il vit tout d'abord de longues branches d'arbres chargées de feuilles vertes, qui se balançaient doucement au gré du vent. Quelques trous dans le feuillage lui permit de voir un ciel bleu azur et maintenant qu'il prêtait attention à ce qu'il l'environnait, une douce chaleur l'entourait.

Il se releva en position assise et son regard sombre sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il la vit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Lily était à quelques pas de lui, un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il lui offrit à son tour un des rares sourires qui atteignait ses yeux et souffla, encore un peu surpris, son prénom.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Severus, tu…Tu es mort et c'est pourquoi tu es ici.

Lily l'avait rejoint et s'était assise en face de lui. La terreur des cachots, leva machinalement sa main vers la blessure fatale et lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts, il n'y vit pas de trace de sang. Il remarqua aussi qu'il portait des vêtements autres que les siens et se demanda qui avait osé le vêtir que de blanc.

\- Lily, j'ai… J'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma vie. Ma plus grande honte c'est de t'avoir déçue. Je ne suis pas fier des choix que j'ai pus faire à l'époque, l'un deux t'a conduit ici et je m'en suis voulu toute ma vie. Je suis tellement désolé Lily.

Severus baissa la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard de la jeune femme mais lorsque cette dernière lui releva le menton d'une main et posa la deuxième sur son bras, il fut obligé de l'affronter. Il était surpris de voir qu'elle continuait de lui sourire et il se demanda pourquoi.

\- Tu as peut-être fait de mauvais choix mais tu as passé la plus grande partie de ta vie à essayer de les corriger ou bien de les assumer. C'est pour ça que tu es ici aujourd'hui et non pas dans le néant. J'ai suivi différents évènements de ta vie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais ce que tu as dû faire pour protéger Harry.

L'ancien Mangemort fuya une fois de plus le regard de la rousse. Il avait peur d'y lire du reproche sur sa façon de faire. Il n'avait pas été des plus agréables et avait pris un certain plaisir à tourmenter le Survivant pour se venger du passé.

Lily avait dû suivre le cheminement de ses pensées car elle lui serra le bras doucement.

\- Plus rien n'as d'importance Severus. Je ne t'en veux pas, et James…

A la mention du nom de son ancien ennemi, Severus planta ses prunelles noires dans celles de son amie. Il avait oublié. Si Lily était là, son mari devait l'être aussi et son idée de paix risquait d'être compromise. Est-ce que James lui pardonnerait aussi facilement que sa femme pour sa petite vendetta envers son fils ? Cela semblait impossible.

\- James ne t'en veux plus. Il sait que c'est à cause de lui que tu t'es souvent… énervé contre Harry mais, Severus, tout ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Nous te devons la vie de notre fils.

Severus garda le silence. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec la femme qui avait pris possession de son cœur. Il se contenta de l'observer et de graver les moindres détails de son visage dans sa mémoire. Lily finit par se relever et puis, elle lui tendit une main afin qu'il fasse de même.

\- Tu viens ?

Severus la contempla quelques secondes avant de la saisir et puis, il suivit la jeune femme sans la lâcher. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu car elle avait raffermit sa prise une fois qu'il s'était relevé. Ils marchaient en silence, côte à côte, savourant la présence de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus reprit la parole.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Lily ?

\- Je ne suis pas la seule qui voulait te voir. James, Sirius, Remus et Albus le voulaient aussi.

A cette réponse, Severus stoppa net, obligeant la jeune femme à s'arrêter également. Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il était impossible que les trois premières personnes aient voulu le voir intentionnellement à moins d'avoir en tête une blague bien humiliante à lui faire subir.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit Severus. Le temps de la haine est fini. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais au moins, d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire.

Severus prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de son amie. Il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en lui. Il ne pouvait empêcher les mauvais souvenirs de refaire surface. Il finit par pousser un soupir et décida de faire confiance à Lily.

Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un chalet. Lily lâcha la main de Severus, au grand regret de ce dernier, afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle entra la première et fit signe à Severus d'entrer à son tour.

Ils étaient dans un petit salon si on en jugeait les fauteuils et le canapé près de la cheminée. Tandis qu'il détaillait la pièce du regard, Lily s'était approchée d'un escalier en bois sur la gauche pour annoncer sa présence et quelques secondes après, du bruit à l'étage annonçait que quelqu'un (ou quelque chose vu l'énorme bruit) se déplaçait pour les rejoindre. Severus posa son regard sur l'escalier, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Un bruit de chute, suivit d'un grognement et d'un rire se fit entendre.

\- Tu te fais vieux Patmol, tu devrais peut-être faire vérifier ta vue ou emprunter les lunettes d'Albus…

\- Je suis tombé simplement parce que tu m'as fait un croche-patte, grogna ce dernier.

Riant franchement, James apparut dans l'escalier, le regard malicieux, suivi d'un Sirius mécontent et d'un Remus amusé par tant d'immaturité.

Le père du Survivant descendit les dernières marches d'un pas léger, embrassa rapidement sa femme et se tourna vers Severus qui avait bien pris soin de rester près de la porte, au cas où la situation déraperait.

\- Severus, bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure !

Ce dernier se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, toujours sur la défense. James fut rejoint par ses deux autres amis et Sirius prit la parole.

\- Dis donc vous ne pourriez pas vous pousser vous deux ? Vous bloquez le passage ! Salut, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Severus.

\- Allons-nous assoir, je vais faire du thé.

Tandis que Lily disparaissait dans une pièce adjacente, James et Sirius passèrent devant Severus pour rejoindre les fauteuils, suivi de près par Remus qui s'arrêta pour saluer l'ancien Mangemort en lui tendant une main, que ce dernier se vit serrer à sa plus grande surprise.

Lily revint dans la pièce avec un plateau chargé de tasses, cuillères, sucre, théière et petits gâteaux et posa le tout sur une petite table en bois. Elle prit place sur le canapé et intima silencieusement Severus pour qu'il fasse de même. A contre cœur, ce dernier s'exécuta. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise et de doute et avait la forte impression d'être plein délire.

\- Le blanc te va plutôt bien, lança James après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

Severus se tourna vers lui, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie sur le visage de son vieil ennemi mais il n'en trouva aucune. James lui souriait sincèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, se contenta de répondre alors Severus.

\- C'est étrange, d'être tous réunis ici. On ne l'aurait jamais supporté avant !

\- C'est vrai Pat, comme quoi, on change avec le temps.

\- Comment vas-tu Severus ? Je suppose que tu as des questions, demanda Remus

\- Et bien…

L'ex Mangemort, regarda l'assemblée, incertain de la posture à adopter. Il était difficile de se lancer dans les confidences quand les personnes en face étaient responsables d'une partie de votre malheur. Il se tourna vers la seule personne en qui il avait toujours eu confiance et cette dernière l'encouragea avec un sourire.

\- Je vais… Bien. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être en quelque sorte libéré d'un poids, pourtant…

\- Ah oui, on a tous ressenti ça en arrivant ici. Plus de haine, de douleur et de peur, juste une sensation de bien-être, lança Sirius.

\- Lily, tu m'as dit que Dumbledore était ici aussi, mais où est-il ?

\- Dehors, en train de se promener comme à son habitude. Il fait ça souvent.

\- Ah…

\- Severus, j'ai… Nous avons des choses à te dire, commença James en lançant un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Remuant sur son siège, l'ancien Mangemort planta son regard sombre dans les yeux chocolat de James, prêt à subir son châtiment.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu… Pardon ? Demanda Severus interloqué.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ma courte vie et ce que j'en avais fait. Je sais que j'ai été la pire ordure qu'il soit avec toi. J'étais jaloux dès le début de ton amitié avec Lily, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout et tu aurais tous les droits de ne pas me croire, mais je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour tout et te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour Harry.

James tendit une main vers Severus et ce dernier hésita avant de la serrer avec un petit sourire.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, le grand James Potter me ferait des excuses.

James se mit à rire face à la répartie de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, Severus, on a été de parfaits débiles avec toi. Lança Sirius.

\- On… J'aurais dû les arrêter quand je le pouvais, dit Remus.

Severus ressentit une forte émotion s'emparer de lui et il eut besoin de se justifier pour être totalement apaisé.

\- Je n'ai pas été très correct moi non plus envers Harry. Il me rappelait trop tout ce que j'avais subi. Je suis également désolé, Black pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire au QG de l'Ordre. J'ai observé Harry après ta mort et je sais que ça a été très douloureux pour lui. Tu étais sa famille. Quand à toi Remus, je ne t'en veux pas. Je serais ravi de te faire de la potion Tue-Loup si tu as besoin.

Remus eut un petit rire.

\- Voilà qui est très gentil de ta part Severus, cependant, ce ne sera pas nécessaire car, vois-tu, l'avantage d'être ici c'est que les transformations sont finies. Je suis, disons, de nouveau moi-même.

\- Plus de lycantropie ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas de blessure ou de cicatrice là où Nagini t'as mordu ?

\- Je… Commença Severus avant de s'interrompre brusquement pour réfléchir.

Il avait bien vu à son "réveil" qu'il ne sentait plus de douleur et que sa peau ne semblait pas porter de traces de morsures. Il se demanda alors si toutes ses cicatrices avaient pu disparaître, le faisant apparaître comme un être neuf. Il observa Remus et se rendit compte que les habituelles cicatrices de son visage n'étaient plus là, tout comme les tatouages de Sirius. C'est avec un empressement soudain qu'il remonta la manche gauche de sa robe et regarda son avant-bras.

\- Elle est partie !

Severus, tenta de contrôler ses émotions mais ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue gauche. Lily s'empressa de l'essuyer doucement et Severus planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je te l'ai dit Severus, si tu es ici c'est que tu es pardonné.

Severus adressa un sourire à la jeune femme puis se tourna vers les autres qui lui adressèrent un grand sourire. Il semblait en effet que les ténèbres étaient enfin finies.

 **Fin**


End file.
